Rubik's Cube
by cainexx
Summary: When Spain and England point out their differences and flaws. That doesn't make them to stop loving each other. Rated M for further chapters
1. Chapter 1: Camera

**Summary**: When Spain and England point out their differences and flaws. That doesn't make them to stop loving each other.

**A/N**: got this idea while in the shower (ouch). Then I thought it's not a bad idea to really write it because I am on my first after-semester holiday in college. One month holiday. How can I manage that.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia is not mine

**Warning**: grammar mistakes (i mean it)

**Chapter 1**: Camera.

**Part 1**.

Arthur sat there in his office, paperworks in front of him on the table. Then he heard a loud knock against the huge window not far from where he sat. He didn't need to lift his head to look what was happening. Someone warned that to him already. The news also said it loud and clear. But he did sighed and turned to his smartphone. Swiping his fingers, he pressed the phone surface to his favourite contacts. At the number one of it, entitled, "Lover Of Mine," he pressed the green image.

Waited almost a minute but the other person had not received his call. He understood and placed back the device. The other person, Antonio, represented the country of passion Spain, was his lover, and in no doubt was also at work.

He returned to his work, fingers gripping pen. Not before he could press it down, his phone shook.

"What's with the call? You miss me?" the other person, Antonio asked after sharing a flirtious greeting.

"Probably. What are you doing right now?"

Arthur didn't have that highschool girl habbit of frequent texting and calling to their boyfriend. He just did it sometimes. When he had nothing to do at all, and when he really missed his lover, or when he really just feeling lonely.

"Just received a call from the interior minister,"

"Ohh,"

"But I am free now, are you?"

Arthur smiled without his own knowing. Indeed, it was really easy to smile when he came across everything about the Spaniard. Not just his scent and physical body to be around him, but also with his voice, his photos on his folders, everything. Arthur was so glad and happy to be his lover. He twisted the pen on his fingers then answered,

"Procrastinating," he grinned even the other can't see.

"Well, sir. I heard that's not a good thing. Slacking off work because of me, really?"

"Yep. And I thought you'd be happy?" Arthur smile went wider because finally the Spaniard let out his laugh. One of the most wonderful thing to hear.

"What's with that noise?"

"Noise?" Arthur stared straight at the window, "Ohh it's a blizzard,"

"Blizzard?!"

"Just a snow storm," he chuckled on how Antonio's voice went worry by seccond, "We had that alot recently,"

"It's here too. It's getting cold lately,"

"Then make yourself warm. I don't want you to catch a cold," Arthur's grip on his phone surprisingly tigther. How bad he wanted to snuggle Antonio right now.

"I try. But you know I always fail on that," he could hear his lover chuckled lightly. "Your place is colder. But how do you manage it? When do yo feel cold?"

"Damn, Love. You asked me as if I am Russia."

Antonio laughed again, "_Lo siento_. Just wondering!"

"Well I am not cold now. Because there's a bloody heater. Also I am pretty much wearing short sleeves,"

"As if it's summer?"

"Pretty much?"

"Let me see! Send me pics!"

"Do you want that bad?"

"_Si_! Besides, I miss seeing your face, _lindo_~"

Arthur looked down at his shirt, hesitating for a while before replying, "Alright then, princess. Wait for a moment,"

"Don't be long, my prince!"

He heard him giggling before cutting the call. He quickly chose the camera on the same device before lifting it high enough and facing his clothes. He was indeed wearing short-sleeved shirt "as if it is summer". It was a t-shirt actually, with blue stripes. He wore jeans at his bottom. He didn't remember why he wore these. The thing he remembered was that he found this t-shirt at the bottom of his closet and decided to wear it instead of dumping it.

"There, happy?" he sent this, both with the pic via whatsapp.

"I didn't see your face," said Antonio minutes after.

"I thought you wanted to see my clothes?"

"I clearly said 'I miss seeing your face',"

"Ye, you said that _as a side note_,"

"Whatever. Now take a picture of your pretty face, _por favor_?"

Arthur frowned. The photo he took was perfect! Antonio demanded to see his clothes, right? So there he took it clearly from above, even his pants showed clear! Well for his face.. he could see his neck, wasn't that enough?

"I bet you're just frowning like a cute boy in front of your screen right now,"

"Yeah..."

"Why can't you do it Arthur? It's easy, like this.."

Half a seccond after that he received a photo of Antonio grinning very wide.

"You looked creepy.."

"That's not my point!"

Arthur sighed. What's with Antonio really? Didn't he understands that he's not good with this? He couldn't do a direct photoshoot after his face. He bloody couldn't do it. Except Antonio was beside him and he's the one who took the photo.

"Just do it for once, will you?"

"No," he ever tried it. But he never succeed. The closest one was when he took the shot to his lips. "You said mine are 'devouring'" he wrote while remembering the things Antonio usually said about the photos he took.

"Yes, yes. Just looking at your body parts turned me on. Especially your neck,"

"Ha!"

"But why can't you do such a simple thing? Take a photo of you, smiling! Or whatever with your facial parts! This kind of behaviour really made you like a highschool girl,"

"Because that's how I am. And this conversation is over,"

Arthur quickly pressed the back button then tossed the device aside. He looked away, but immediately caught the eye of someone invisible. The spirit of mischief, looking at him, grinning mockingly, and then flew away. It still snowing hard but he could see it.

"Thank you very much,"

Then his phone went off, showing a message he immediately opened.

"The first thing I am going to do when I am there is to candid you and demands kiss after I succeed capturing your face!"

Arthur smirked before replying, "Try it, señor,"

[**headcanon**:

England is not photogenic and because of many reasons he cannot capture his own face (this based off the canon update of England showing his twitter account but his photo is him looking at London orsoithought). While on the other side, Spain is really photogenic. He understand how England's not, but he does always manages to capture his moments with him. England also not mad as long as Spain has the camera and will gladly to take a photo with him.

Yes that spirit of mischief is Jack Frost.

Yes this fanfiction is so silly. Why did you read it. But thanks that you do.]


	2. Chapter 2: Sleeper

A/N: yes there's a part 2 of "Camera" but it won't be on this chapter.

**Chapter 2**: Sleeper

"Anthony, you're not done yet, where are you going?" Arthur asked, while giving Antonio a slight glare.

"Do you think that jumbled pile of papers called "done"? I am just going to take a siesta for a bit,"

"Siesta?"

"Nap. I thought you know me, Arthur,"

"I know but you're still on that habbit?"

"Yes? And it's not a habbit. It's compulsory activity. Must be doing,"

"Why can't you not doing it just once? It's not like the world's going to end for you. Look, I never take what you call siesta, but I am fine, handsome like you always said," Arthur said, pointing himself.

Hearing that, Antonio smirked lightly, "How about you taking it for once? I bet you'll be as handsome and hot as me,"

"In your dreams,"

"I'll be back in an hour. Don't miss me _Amor_," the Spanish man blew a kiss to the brit before leaving their work room.

Arthur smiled to himself after he left, but looking at the other's desk. It wasn't messy, but neat. It wasn't like he just left it undone, he already prepared for it. Arthur turned back at the computer screen. Of course it wasn't finished yet. He and Antonio just started the working project this morning. And just like what he always do on his working activities, he won't stop until it finished. Except to eat, bathroom, and sleep which is at night. But Antonio was different. He always spared his time for sleeping at the afternoon.

They set up this "working side-by-side" from time to time. Whether they have a project together, or not which sometimes bringing suspicious down to their government. But no one got hurt. Besides, when else would they meet? Diplomatic visits never got often, regional and international meeting included. Personal visits? Unless everything is going on well, which never as the economic crisis kept going (precisely for Spain).

Arthur tried to cherish every moment. While he wished for the job to finish quickly, he stared at Antonio and flirt with him from time to time.

The image of Antonio sleeping while he still working sure gave him a teenage jealous. That's why he won't let Antonio finish the work before him.

Which Antonio always did.

(*******)

"I thought you want to get the work done?"

Arthur gasped slightly to have his waist being wrapped by Antonio without a first warn.

"Yes, but I am thirsty. Can't I get a cup of tea for myself?"

Antonio just chuckled and snuggled into the blonde's shoulder.

"It's near tea time anyway. Want me to make you tea?"

"Ehm. No thanks. I still have work to finish,"

Arthur just sighed when the brunette kissed his cheek. This was one of many reasons why Antonio would finish the work first. Arthur really wanted to beat him once, but he couldn't skip his tea time. Even there's bloody war outside.

He watched Antonio leaving the kitchen. The case would be different if Antonio would join him for tea.

(*********)

"Done already? That's fast!"

"If I want to beat you, then I must do it fast,"

"Pardon?"

"Nothing," Arthur sat back on his seat. He can't let Antonio laugh at him for idea to beat him at work.

"Okay. But I hope you don't forget my souffle,"

(*********)

It's 10 pm. Time for bed. But not on today's case. Since after tea time, he had been working non-stop. He even ate his dinner on his desk (while getting a stare of disapprovement by Antonio's eyes).

"Not leaving for bed?"

"Uh-hoh,"

"Not finished yet?"

"Hmm,"

"Then go to bed now. I'll cover it up for you,"

Arthur stopped writing by his pen, eyebrows raised at Antonio.

The Spaniard looking at him while smiling, "Come on. I am serious. I'll finish your work and you get to bed,"

"No thank you,"

"Arthur..." Antonio's voice was gentle. "You've been working all day. You're not eating much. And you woke very early today right? You must sleep now,"

Arthur shook his head slightly while staring back at his paper, "How about you going to sleep?"

"I have enough rest. The siesta, remember?"

Arthur understood that. The reason why Antonio took a nap was so he can work all night without pushing himself too hard. "I'll be alright,"

"_Arturo_. It's not good for your health. You can continue by tomorrow!"

"And let you win?!" Arthur's voice was high pitched. It made Antonio's eyes widen, and his pen went still. "I'll be okay. I am not that sort of college boy who needed to look after on his work!"

Antonio's face soften, he smiled again. "I don't know what you're up to. But okay. As you wish. I'll shut up and let you do whatever you want,"

(********)

It's near 12 at midnight, Antonio sat up to found his lover asleep on his own working table. He couldn't help but smiled and feeling relieved. He couldn't imagine if his lover keep staying up and working. What's his reason for working it so hard? There's no deadline or whatsoever. The work at least would be finished for 3 days.

He straighten up, putting down his reading glasses, then walked to the sleeping lover. Carefully he lifted him up, carrying him bridal style. It's not hard since the other's light. Even having the habbit of eating so much sweets. He kept on wondering on that.

Short after that, they arrived at their bed. Antonio placed him carefully like before.

First plan he would bring Arthur to his bed then continue on working. But looking at his lover's sleeping very peacefully, made him changed the plan. When's the last time they slept together? Will work replace this 3 days opportunity?

"I miss you so much, Arthur," he placed a kiss on Arthur's forehead before taking off his vest. He pulled the warm sleeves before laying beside Arthur, hands reaching him, snuggling and planting kisses on his neck before driving himself to sleep.

(********)

Arthur woke up startled, finding himself asleep with his full clothes. He stared at the desk clock, before quickly leaving the bed and ran to find the one and only brunette who stayed in his heart forever.

"Spanish bastard. Why the hell didn't you wake me up?! Do you even know what time is it?!"

"10 am. Aww amor, because you looked like you enjoyed the sleep. I can't dare myself to wake you up!"

"So that's the reason aye?! Then as a punishment you are forbid to enter the work room!"

"Ehhh!"

"And you have to be at my side as I take a stroll around London!"

"But it's cold outside!"

"No buts!"

Antonio stared in disbelief while the blonde walked away from him. He had been awake for 3 hours, and working since then. When his lover finally awake he had to admit it's amusing to have him looking so angry in the morning.

(**********)

[**headcanon**:

They have different biological time. Antonio takes siesta regularly. Arthur never but he does have an arranged sleep time (10 pm till 6 am). Antonio doesn't sleep much at night (he's the type of working all night), and he always wakes up early (earlier than Arthur) so he can see the sun rises.

I am sorry this is crap. ]


	3. Chapter 3: Oblivion

**A/N**: I was confused to put what theme in this chapter. I mean I have so many ideas but I don't know which is the best to sort. Anyway thanks for reviewing, favouriting & following! I forgot to mention this earlier. I am so sorry

**Specal warning to this chapter**: this chapter is surrounded on G-20 so yeah those countries on G-20 who aren't hetalia characters yet are OCs.

**Chapter 3**: Oblivion

"You sure can't wait to see your son, aye?"

"Since you can phone me, then you must have arrived. I am already here outside the gate. Keep your eyes open,"

"'Kay dad,"

Antonio chuckled before ending his call. No, this wasn't any of his child. More than that, it was his lover. Arthur Kirkland just arrived in Benito Juárez International Airport. Both were going to attend G-20 annual summit. This year he got lucky because it was on Mexico's place. Unlike the usual, he went alone and earlier than Arthur. Yes, so he can spend more time with his "former" son.

It didn't take long for him to notice Arthur. Especially when he walked not alone. On Arthur's side there were Australia and Indonesia. The odd thing was that Arthur's expression looked kinda.. nervous? Sure he chit-chatted with the couple but Antonio could look that there's something he's holding.

"_Arturo, mi amor! _Over here!" He couldn't stand to make him to find him so he approached first.

"Well look who had been waited!" he could hear Indonesia holding her giggle. But that didn't consent him so he continued to jump and hug the blonde man.

"I miss you!" he exclaimed before kissing the blonde man right on the lips. He could feel that Arthur was holding back at first but then gave in when he felt the pressure on his lips deepen.

It wasn't long until they broke the kiss. Then Mexico already standing not so far beside them.

"Glad you all arrived here safe!"

"Yeah, we can get here later if I don't have an appointment with my dad!" Oz grunted.

"And you didn't have to bring me with you!" Ratna implied.

"But I couldn't leave you! Flying to Mexico alone!"

"But then I wouldn't travelling all around the earth in the past 72 hours!"

"Okay okay I am sorry. Can we get to the hotel now?" Oz turned to the Mexican, his face was worried and guilty.

Antonio took Arthur's luggage before following his son Daniel with the others. Of course his attention were all for Arthur. And by then he could notice Arthur's face looked relieved.

"I am so glad they're worried for their own problems," he listened Arthur's whisper when they were inserting the luggage on the back of the car. Antonio just raised an eyebrow on that.

(*********)

By the afternoon they arrived, they didn't see any other countries there. So, it made only 4 countries had arrived. Three of them were the G-20 members. Spain was the "permanent-guest" for the group. Even so, he always looked forward for this summit.

"I should apologize to them. They had a tiring journey because of me," Arthur said after they're inside their hotel room. Of course he shared the room with his Spanish lover.

"You wouldn't do that now because they're spending the rest of the afternoon paying it off," he placed his hands on the other's slender figure, encircling him around his waist.

"Then I should do that this evening?"

"_Si~_ and after you're having the time with me," he kissed the other's neck before they both move to their bed. A single, wide and comfortable bed. Antonio amused on how Daniel had prepared it well.

"Don't exclude me from them because I am tired as well," Arthur said, looking sheepishly at Antonio above him.

"But the way you missed me is bigger than your fatigue,"

"Hmm.. maybe you're right. I do miss you passionately," the blonde reached the Spaniard and pulled him down for a passionate kiss. It wasn't for a while that they started to lick each other's tongue, while their hands carressing, groping whatever that part of body they met. Then unbuttoning their shirts and pulling down their trousers. Soon it became a passionate afternoon. Each of them hungry for any kinds of affection, to erase the time that they didn't spend together.

(**********)

When they were collected on the loby in the evening, barely half of the G-20 members had arrived. The North-American brothers were present and easily to guess that they came there together. Also for South Korea and Japan, Argentina and Brazil. The European party which consist of France, Germany, Italy, Turkey and the EU rep itself hadn't been there. Also for the Africa and the Middle-east, Russia and China, and then India. It's not something out of the blue because the summit will be held in 2 days. They all would arrive tomorrow.

"It's so quiet. Why should I have come with you?!" Im Yong Soo complained to Kiku, then getting a pat from Ratna because they were on the same boat.

"Rather than wasting time here. How about we're having dinner together! To get to know each other better!" Alfred exclaimed while pointing at the hotel's restaurant.

"That was the plan before you said that out loud you daft," Arthur grunted.

Without having further words, they all walked to the restaurant. Antonio offered his hand, and reluctantly being accepted by the blond.

"Can't believe you guys do have a room together!" they heard Ratna said behind them. She was walking beside Oz and Yong Soo. "So, do you have single bed or two beds?"

"They definitely have single bed because they're so in love," Oz implied. They both looked enjoying the teasing as if they had planned it before.

"Single bed? Love? Them?"

They both stopped giggling and laughing and looked at the confused Yong Soo.

"Seems like uncle Japan had not teach him about their relationship!" Ratna said in a melodious tone and made Kiku to raise an eyebrow.

The Japanese were walking far in front of them beside the American so didn't catch what they were talking about.

"Nothing, Kiku! Just keep on walking!" Arthur nearly pushed him before he could stop and turn at the Indonesian woman.

"Hey, why are you guys holding hands? Are you guys like, together?" Yong Soo finally pulled the string, and Arthur released his hands on Antonio.

"We were'nt! Really!" Arthur said in nervous and stared at Antonio. But the poor Spanish man just throw his stare away. "And excuse us. I spot a very nice tea shop before arriving here so I guess I'll check that out!"

"With Antonio?"

The Britishman seemed like he didn't hear what the Korean asked. They already left the group.

"They're soo together," Yong Soo said while smiling smugly. But when he stared at the other's thorough the group, it soon disappear because he was given such a look that meant, 'Ohh dear you just know?'

"Since when?!"

(*******)

Antonio hated this. He hated how his lover's act always so defensive about their relationship. Almost for no reason, almost natural. Arthur always tried to hide their relationship! He always acted like they're mere countries! Even on the small meetings like EU, when clearly everyone knew about their relationship. On bigger meetings, he's acting more defensive. Nagging, warning Antonio to behave like normal. Basically a jerk in Antonio's eyes. That's why he often got fed up and prefer not to near the blond in the U.N meeting.

He knew he should put a stop in this. Stop pleasuring the Brit, and start to act on his own way. Showing the world their relationship, that they love each other. But it was so hard that the other never supported him.

"Anthony, I am sorry love,"

In the cafe, when finally just the two of them, Arthur said those words. Then showering him with affection making him to forget all his plans and went okay with the whole thing. God damn Arthur! He's always the one to get whatever he wanted.

(**********)

[**Headcanon**:

Arthur likes to play undercover. Even on their relationship. It isn't because he's ashamed. He's basically like how their relationship look from outside, which is hidden and so full of secrets. While Antonio, well he's an oblivious bloke. And never forget that he's the country of passion. He's not the type to contain his feelings especially for the person he loved.

Ohh god I doubt you would continue reading this fanfic]


	4. Chapter 4: Shelter

**A/N**: I actually wanted to write the second part of camera but then I have this idea for this chapter. Got the idea while watching CSI. Relax, it won't have anything related to crime scenes.

**warning**: Grammar faults.

(********)

**Chapter 4**: Shelter

It was Sunday evening, and it rained hard with thunderstorm. Arthur Kirkland was using his free time of work with books, tea and blanket. Well, he was about to. Because when he was fetching his tea in the kitchen, he heard the doorbell rung. It was designed to be loud considering he always upstairs or the loud thunderstorm.

Who would visited him in such an awful weather? Not awful for him, but the visitor of course named it that way.

He quickly dashed into the doorway, noting that whoever the visitor must seek for warmth immediately.

Opening the door, he quickly received an oddly cheerful smile.

"Antonio!"

"May I come in?"

He quickly let the brunette in. After making sure that the door was closed properly, he ran for a towel, blanket, and whatever clothes he found first in his closet.

"How are you, Arthur?"

"Are you aware that you just soaked in my beautiful weather? Don't you recall a thing named 'umbrella'? What is umbrella, in Spanish?"

Antonio chuckled. Ohh he prepared really well for this. "It's _paraguas_. And rain called_ llover_. So I don't mind showered with your lovely weather!"

"Here, clear your mind," the blond sighed before giving his lover a cup of hot chocolate. It's not unusual that Antonio compliment about his weather. But it never on the right place. As if just to please him, so he would stop being mad at him.

He looked at the Spaniard, enjoying himself with the brown liquid, new clothes and blanket surrounding him.

"You surely have no sense of guilt,"

Antonio stopped looking at his cup, turning at the blond beside him. "Arturo, I know you're mad.."

"Then don't do it anymore! I won't take responsibility if you catch a cold, or sick on my behalf!" the blond crossed his arms, definitely mad.

"But I missed you!" the brunette winced while holding his cup.

Arthur sighed once again, carefully taking the cup off the other's hand and placing it down. "Next time, bring an umbrella or call me!"

"But I want it as a surprise!"

"The only surprise for me is you being sick!" maybe this is right. Maybe Arthur should be cruel for his lover's sake.

"Arturo, I am sorry..."

Nope, not this time. Nothing his lover's sweet and apologetic words would stop him tonight.

(********)

"Antonio, why are you still here?"

"I forgot to bring my umbrella," Antonio said in an apologetic tone. He should have because last month he had learned his lesson. He then explained how France refused to take him because he already have Monaco, and Gilbert already left early as usual.

"Then stay but do not disturb me,"

Antonio agreed and smiled cheerfully. He then left the English man with the Belgian and the German doing whatever errand they still doing after the EU meeting.

"Maybe he should buy a new umbrella," Marie said in sympathy.

"He doesn't lose his umbrella. He forgets," Arthur replied with a clear tone.

Ludwig cleared his throat as he gained the others's attention back.

(*********)

"Those EU wankers might not come back to this place, but you still need an umbrella. Remember do not lose it this time,"

Arthur said as he walked with Antonio under one umbrella on the streets in one of the crowded shopping streets in London. They finally arrived in one store which offered umbrellas and other accessories that prevent you from the rain.

When he took off his umbrella, he finally noticed the wet pattern on Antonio's shoulder.

"See, that's why you need an umbrella! We can't be under the same umbrella without one of us getting wet!" he scowled before entering the store.

"Are you sure?" Antonio finally spoke!

"Do not ask me! You can choose whatever um—"

"I am not speaking of those stupid umbrellas!"

Arthur startled. Ohh, his lover finally fought back!

Antonio looked like he was mad but then he softened, "Are you really leaving the EU?"

Arthur blinked before staring at his partner in concern. This sensitive topic again. "Of course. What would make me think twice?"

Stupid Arthur! "Then I prefer to be soaked in rain and remembering your stupidity!" without giving anymore signs, the Spaniard ran, leaving the store and met the crowded street and people with umbrellas hovering them.

Arthur stood on his place, blinking and registering what the hell did just happened. Did his lover just ran off like a child? He saw clearly how Antonio left the store while running. Well he just did then!

Arthur let a small smile on his face because of his lover's behaviour. No need to fret though. He wouldn't run and catch Antonio. He already knew what was better to do.

After buying the umbrella, he went back to his car then drove to his house. Getting to the kitchen then preparing two cups. One cammomile tea for him, and one hot chocolate for non other than Antonio, his lover himself.

After all prepared, he came to his room and took a blanket and some spare clothes. He placed all onto the sofa. He sat and opened his book. Then he waited.

Five minutes passed then he heard the doorbell rang. He quickly strode to open the door. There stood the Spaniard, soaked wet and looking terrible.

The blond smiled and then begun to treat his lover just like a month ago. And the previous month,and months ago..

His door was always open to the Spanish lover. Whatever the reason was, and whatever ways he got into.

(*********)

[**headcanon** : Antonio often forgets his umbrella, especially when he is visiting his lover in London, the town that is known for the rain and bad weather. Reason? Because he really forget.

Okay there were no 'differences' on this chapter. Just Antonio's flaw that pissed of Arthur.]


	5. Chapter 5: Royal Duty

**A/N**: enough with the differeces, flaws... and fights. Now to see the thing they're mutual of, that made them (i mean this pairing) special.

**Warning**: grammar faults. And the figures related to this chapter, their gestures and acts are based on my head and definitely not related to the actual figure.

(**********)

**Chapter 5**: Royal Duty

"Have you got the invitation?"

"Yeah, Monaco right?"

"And I also heard that Marie's Countess is going to marry Luxembourg's royal,"

"Busy year this year,"

"So, you're going?"

"Of course! They attended mine, why shouldn't I?"

Antonio tried not to sigh. What's with the royal wedding trend this year? It started with Arthur's, Bhutan's (Antonio didn't regret because the new Queen's beauty), Monaco's and then Belgium's. Who knew royal wedding can be this mainstream? A little part of him blamed Arthur for this, and then the media.

"So, do you want to go together?"

"I wish. But the Princess* invited me first,"

"Ohh is it her? The new Princess?" Ohh Antonio knew her, even he only met her once. A kind and generous Princess with so much beauty.

"Yes. But I'll see you soon enough,"

"_Lo siento, amor_. I know you will,"

(**********)

Arthur arrived in Nice with the royal representative of his of the wedding. They quickly found their way to Monaco and then the wedding venue.

"Finally here!"

Arthur escorted the princess to the church.

"Do you think we're late?"

Arthur shrugged and just glanced around the already crowded place. He found Antonio already seated, and talking with the couple that went with him. Princess Kate quickly walked –while dragging Arthur- to the seat that was meant for them. The seat located just beside the Spanish royal representitive. Giving the Princess greeted the Asturias couple. Antonio and Arthur who didn't sit next to another just giving each other glances. Not just that, Antonio gave him a giggle, which Arthur already knew the cause so he scowled and glanced away.

The wedding finally over. Before the reception being held, the guests and representatives were given some free time.

Antonio approached Arthur quickly, while the blonde stood there in reluctant.

"Your hair!"

"Enough of that already!" there was a blush on Arthur's cheeks as Antonio continued giggling.

"Arthur, you looked like Antonio before he arrived on this place!" Marie approached them. But she didn't laugh. She's too nice to laugh, instead she gave the blond male a concerned smile. She knew too well about both Arthur's and Antonio's hair problems.

"This is her fault! I think she took Harry's hairgel!"

Hearing that made the Belgian let out a small giggle, and Antonio laughed louder.

Arthur getting more embarrassed. Now the Belgian friend joined Antonio? Apparantly, the Princess took her bets too much that made Arthur's hair looked like Ludwig. Even worse, it's too sticky that not a single hair stranded out. This was definitely not his own hair. He loved his hair that sticking out everywhere. But he couldn't change it. He wanted to please the Princess, so he had to stay and getting the mocks of his fella countries, even his lover!

"Thanks for coming to this place!" Monaco arrived and stood near the trio. She wore a purple dress, purple and white flowers on her hair and purple framed glasses. She looked pretty but her face didn't look as happy as she should.

Marie smiled and congratulating in French, as well as Antonio.

"I thought the British royale won't come to this small, uncanny place," said the girl to Arthur.

"Ohh, we wouldn't but thanks to my Princess eagerness, yes we're here,"

"Thanks, and nice hair!"

Arthur nearly reached his hair to mess it up but the Princess's face quickly appeared in his mind. He halted but hoped this hell of an event would be finished soon.

(********)

"You know what, to be fair, you should tidy your hair like him," said Marie. They're in the reception event, with food, music and dances.

"Nope. Never!" Antonio refused quickly. Before arriving to this country, and before meeting the others, he also had his hair tidy and done. But he couldn't stand it, and his hair also getting messy as quickly as the wind passes. Princess Letizia, that insisted to make his hair tidy for once, finally gave up and let it be. Thank god, she's nice and understanding. As for Arthur's Princess, he bet she also as nice as her. Arthur should've knew that.

Arthur finally had some of his hair, sticking out, but it still looked nice and tidy. He escorted the Princess and joined the royal talks. Maybe because of his hair, he felt like he was accepted by them.

Antonio stared at that scene before rolling his eyes.

"Arthur looked handsome,"

Antonio nearly choked on his wine before looking at the person who said that. Ohh it was Norway.

"You should've looked before, at the church,"

"At least he is now," Aleks sounded sincere on his words. Before Antonio could retort anymore words, the Norwegian already being dragged away by the Dane.

(*********)

It's 10 pm in Monaco. Most of the royals had drove back to their own countries. Arthur and Antonio stayed, both stood and stared at the Mediterranean sea. They were in a sighting place, near a cliff, and not so far from the Palace that held the reception.

More of Arthur's hair is sticking out, and it quickly fixed by the Spaniard. He made it the way Arthur's hair used to be. Messy and untamed, like his own hair.

"Thanks," Arthur said and ruffling his own hair more.

"_De nada_," Antonio smiled.

There was silence between them. A comfortable silence. Staring ahead they could see the beautiful sight. It's night time but the sea was lighted by the ships and cruises unmoved. Then more colourful lights on the streets and buildings. Not just because this little country just had an important event, the night life of this country was also crowded considering the country known of it's casino.

"So, when will you get back?" Antonio finally broke the silence and looked at the Brit.

Arthur turned to stare at the Spaniard before answering in a shy tone, "Can I get to your place first?"

"Of course!" Antonio smiled cheerfully before hugging him.

"Just for the night! I don't want to worry Her Heighness!"

"Si, just for the night!" Antonio said before kissing his lover's lips passionately.

(********)

[**Headcanon**: both Arthur and Antonio are very fond of their messy almost bed hair. Though Arthur, even he's embarassed, he easily getting comfortable and proud when his hair finally tidy.

Since Spain and the UK are both monarch countries, they're of course always on the list of guests to attend royal weddings. Arthur and Antonio of course made the opportunity to spend the time together. Both are also fond for the members of their monarch.

*The fact: Queen Elizabeth II was invited to the wedding, but she couldn't and was replaced by the Count and Countess of Wessex. Definitely not Princess Kate Middleton.]


	6. Chapter 6: I Love You!

[was bored and there's no fanfic to read recently..

This chapter inspired by my twin's headcanon!

Disclaimer: hetalia belongs to Mr. Himaruya

Ohh right, this chapter has a OC too but I know you had heard of him/her before]

**I Love You!**

(******)

"Te amo!"

It was weird, but great.

When Arthur heard the words for the first time.

(*****)

"Arturo! Te amo!" Antonio had to say that twice before Arthur finally took attention.

"What?" Arthur, that was just a young boy at that time, looked at the Spaniard with rising eyebrows.

Antonio, older than Arthur, giving out his characteristic smile. "It means, 'I love you'!"

"Huh?" Arthur still confused, but his cheeks already changing pink.

"That's what adults in my place said when they care about someone!"

"Okay.."

"I care about you! So I love you!"

Arthur still didn't get it. Only his mother ever told him about how she loved him, never anyone else. So what Antonio meant was like his mother? But it didnt seem like it.

Till that rest of the day, Arthur's cheeks never changed back into normal colour.

(********)

"Te amo..."

Gibraltar tilted her head, looking at her father (or that's what she refered to the Briton). "Did you say something, dad?"

"Nope, nothing, dear!" Arthur quickly shook his head, there was a faint blush on his cheeks though.

"Okay," Gibraltar smiled, a smile that's identical to her Spanish neighbour (or _Dad_ –Arthur's order-).

There was a mere silence. Gibraltar reading her book and Arthur busy with his thought.

"Olivia, you know Spanish right?"

Gibraltar aka Olivia –what Arthur named her- gave a slight scowl. She never fond of her Spanish _dad_, and her Spanish culture. "More than you know it!" It was such a silly question. Did her father forgot that she had Spanish _automatically_, but English by learning?

"What do you say when you love someone?"

Olivia blinked. "Te quiero? Te amo?" Had her dad lost his daily dose of "Te Amo" from the Spaniard?

"Ohh okay,"

Olivia tilted her head to the side. There was seriously something wrong with her dad. But the Briton didn't say anything further. Also, she didn't like to bother anyone's problem so she continued reading her book.

(******)

"Te amo! Te amo! Te-"

...

"That doesn't sound right.. at all.." Arthur sighed before stopping the record of his voice, that he took minutes ago. "I have Spanish partner and a Spanish daughter, but I can't say 'I love you' to them properly. Shame on me!" Arthur muttered, sarcastically demotivating himself.

"Daddy, my boss has arrived! You said you want to talk to him immediately?"

Arthur was shocked. He nodded then left the room quickly, leaving his phone behind.

Olivia smirked. Her boss had arrived long. When she approached Arthur, she stood there and watched the whole thing. She stood far away between the slight opened doors so she couldn't hear what he'd said. But she clearly knew that her dad was muttering something over and over again! Her dad must have been insane! Time to be a bad girl and discover it out!

She unlocked the phone easily –it's her dad's, of course she knew the password!-, then looked at the file's history. There it was, just minutes ago, a new voice-recorded file. Without wasting more time, she pressed the play screen.

...

Then she bursted out laughing. Nearly slipped the phone away, she held her stomach while hitting her hand on the table, making loud sounds.

She didn't get it at first. But listening to the 1.18 duration of voice recording, and same words being repeated over and over again (41 times)*, it came to her naturally as her Spanish background kicking in. Her father, was trying to pronounce 'Te Amo'! It didn't sound like it at all! 'Tea eye-mou' 'Teeth armor' 'The aimo'. Her father clearly was madly insane because of this!

Letting the remaining of her laughter out, she took the phone with her then leaving the room.

(****)

The question was why?

Why would he practice saying 'Te Amo'?

Olivia knew too well that her dad was persistent, and stupid at times. But why?

When the meeting was over, she gave him the phone.

"Care to explain?" She gave him her sweetest smile.

(*****)

When her Spanish dad came to the house to fetch his British lover, she usually would avoid him, but this time she had something to say. Actually his British lover had something to say.

"You would be careful talking to him onward, because he has something to say," she said to the Spaniard.

This rare occurance of having Sara –Antonio's version of Gibraltar's name- talking to him almost made him to tears. "And what is that?"

" Your job to figure that out!" the early-teenage girl shook her head before leaving the Spaniard.

"Olivia! Don't act harsh to your dad!" Arthur entered the room with his small luggage.

"I am not harsh!" she smiled sweetly. "Besides, he's not my dad!" she glared at the Spaniard.

"How many times should I tell you? You're my daughter, and I love Antonio so he's indirectly your dad as well!"

"Aww, Arturo, that's sweet!" Antonio clasped his hands.

Arthur waved his hands, showing that he's embarassed.

Then there was a knock on the door. All three came to the door to see Olivia's caretaker plus supervisor smiling at them.

"Well I must leave now dear," Arthur said, he bend down to meet his daughter's height.

"Yes! I'll look forward for your call!" the girl smiled before giving her dad a hug and a kiss on his cheeks. After that she's obliged to do the same for the Spaniard.

Her caretaker stepped in, while both of her dad stepped out. She took hold of her caretaker's hand and watched both of her dad leaving.

"Don't forget to say it!" she shouted her last words before she could meet them again months later. As a response, Arthur waved his hand slightly while giving her one assured smile.

She had taught him how to say the word properly. She wasn't going to, but she changed her mind. Arthur was hopeless! Also, as much as she hated the Spaniard, she never hate their relationship. Beside that her existance related to them, she was glad that her dad got Antonio, not anyone else.

"_Buena suerte, Papi_!"

(********)

Not so while after that, they arrived in Spain.

"So where are we going?"

"To the airport..."

"There is this new cafe, and they served 'Best British Tea' or whatever they call it! Geronimo!" ignoring the Brit's lame joke, he dragged him to the nearest cafe at the beach.

(********)

"You lied. This is the same cafe we visited months ago!" Arthur grumbled while setting his luggage near his foot.

"But the doors are new!"

Arthur rolled his eyes and prefer not to continue the 'seems going to be useless' conversation.

Both of them ordered tea and sweets. They waited in silence, looking at the view next to them. Vast blue sea was seen very clear and calming. Spanish music was heard alongside people's chatter, footsteps and sounds of seagulls. The almost audible wind made the area temperate unlike the summer days. A very comforting atmosphere that was.. for the Briton.

"So what is it?"

Arthur turned his head to the Spaniard in front of him, reluctant to make anymore fights.

"What _what_?"

"Well," Antonio placed both of his hands under his chin, looking at Arthur directly. "Sara told me that you have something to say to me. What is it?" he gave out his characteristic grin.

Arthur averted his gaze. He knew he couldn't stare too much of the cuteness the Spaniard giving to him. "I do better not telling it now,"

"Then I'll wait. We have all the time in the world anyway," Antonio still grinning until the waitress came and gave their orders.

From the start of their tea until the end, Antonio keep chatting about something while Arthur drowned in his own thoughts.

(*********)

"So where are we going now?"

"Home,"

"There's this new plaza opened down town! They sell many stuffs you should spend all your money there, _amor_!"

Before Arthur could give any respond, the Spaniard already dragging him.

(*********)

"Now, do you have any place you want us to go?"

"The airport!"

"Right! I know this place where they offer—"

Before the Spaniard could snatch the Brit's hand for the numerous time of that day, the hand already being snatched away from him.

"_I said the airport!_" Arthur's voice was loud but hoarse at the same time. Holding both of his hands on his luggage, he turned to the asphalt covered road, "It's already dark, do you know they expect me to go back home right now?"

"You'll get home tonight, but not now!" he heard Antonio replied.

"I can't!"

"Do you want to leave that bad?"

If Arthur could just turn around and see how hurt the Spaniard look, even it was just for mere seconds.

"But you haven't tell me the thing!"

"Guess I won't tell you now!"

"Then you lied!"

Arthur finally turned back to the Spaniard, who precisely looking him directly to his eyes.

"You lied to Gibraltar! I saw what you gave her for the last time. That smile. You promised to her, you'll say it!"

Arthur sighed heavily, "I just thought it isn't the right time," he reached for Antonio's head, "come here," which Antonio quickly stepped forward and leaned in.

The Brit leaned for the Spaniard's ear then withdrawing.

"_Que?_ I didn't hear anything!"

"Because I am not saying anything!"

"You're a jerk!"

Arthur trying very hard not to laugh. It's so cute, making his spaniard angry and potty mouthed. "Thanks for the compliment," he turned around again, "Well, if you are not bringing me to the airport. I can always have taxis,"

Of all the unfortunate events, the taxi passing the road at the right time. He held his hand up, but before he actually did that, his sleeve was tugged.

"_Qu__é__date conmigo*_," Antonio was so close, he said it soft next to Arthur's ear.

Arthur knew very well what the words meant, Antonio had said that so many times.

Arthur turned his head slightly to the Spaniard. They were so close they can feel each other's breath. Without saying any words, the Brit gave the other one certain nod.

(********)

"I am sorry, Antonio. It's not because I am a jerk or a liar.. ohh well I am, but I just can't say it now,"

"But one day, you'll say it right?" Antonio stared at him with so much love in his eyes.

"Yes, of course. I will,"

"Then I'll wait. We have all the time in the world anyway,"

Holding each other hands, they walk through the night which litted by the shine of the brightest of stars.

(*********)

[i say congratulation, you bear to read this chapter till the end /thisissoembarrassingg

Do you know the tumblr, spukheadcanons ? As i told you before, the chapter here based on my twin's headcanon, and the headcanon was already posted on that blog! (hint: need to hit the previous page many times) If you find or already know what's the headcanon about, I say congratulation again!

Was my version of Gibraltar amusing to you? If not, then I seek for your forgiveness!

* I can't math. Just think that he said that many times

** Does this sentence remind you of a song. Because yes i first heard that sentence from a song /iam not familar to Spanish culture i am so sorry

Thank you for reading!]


	7. Chapter 7: Temper

**Temper**

Arthur was taking a stroll in the park that evening, until it rained suddenly. As accustomed he is for the sudden weather change, he quickly opened his umbrella. Instead walking back to his flat, he reached the nearest shelter, closed his umbrella, and sat on the bench. He looked at the rain, pouring ever so lightly, hitting the grasses and various colour of flowers. Childrens who played with each other and their pets, with balls and frisbees, stopped and running towards their parents without leaving their cheers. Couples hurried their steps while getting closer with each other under one umbrella. Squirrels stopped searching for acorn and hided in their nests. Ducks didn't leave the spot where people had fed them, fluttering their wings hitting both rain and the surface of the pond. Rain kept pouring, leaving the park almost empty, silence and only the sound of the rain that could be heard. Arthur inhaled deeply, how much he enjoyed watching the rain outside.

If he were inside his flat, he would make himself a tea and placed a seat in front of the huge windows. Sat there and watched. With tea or without, inside or outside, all the same for him anyways. Rain always made him calm and content. And he could think things, positive things.

It had been 30 minutes, and the rain hadn't stopped. Arthur didn't realise the time pass until his phone went off. Slowly, he reached inside of his pockets and took out his phone. Smiling at the caller ID, he swiped his finger to answer the call.

"Where the hell are you?"

"...Antonio?"

"I said, where the hell are you? Why are you out in such a time?"

With the sound of the constant and calming rain, and the sound of Antonio's angry voice, Arthur couldn't get more confused.

"I was taking a stroll," Arthur said, still calm. "Where are you? Why do you call?"

"Arturo. I thought I am the oblivious bloke here. I am clearly in front of your flat,"

Arthur chuckled, now he knew what's the reason the Spaniard visited. "You're still one stupid bloke, because you forgot your spare key!"

"Very funny. Now come and get back home, _immediately_,"

"Fine, _princess_. I will be home in a tic,"

He heard the Spaniard groaned_._

He chuckled once again, "Be patient, don't throw punches on my door. I had enough fixing that," he cut the call then fetched his umbrella and strode back to his flat.

(**********)

"Wow. Amazing that everything still put,"

The Spaniard ticked his tongue, staring at the arrival of his brit. "I _can_ control my temper,"

"Whatever you said," Arthur slipped the key into the door, opened it in seconds.

"I am _pissed_,"

"Written allover your face," Arthur said, without looking at him. He opened his coat, hang it, then placed his umbrella.

"Everyone such an asshole,"

Once inside, Antonio flung his body on Arthur, holding him from behind. He hide himself on the crook of the other's neck.

Arthur stopped and listened as the Spaniard inhaled his scent, breathed out so very contently that made his ear tickled.

"Except you," he heard the Spaniard added in a whisper.

"Watch your mouth. What would their reaction be if they heard it from you,"

"I don't care," Antonio replied simply while still clinging to Arthur.

Arthur sighed, no wonder the weather been so harsh lately. Once again he had to calm his Spaniard down. The man never had a very composed attitude like him. Yet, he never had the chance to let the anger flow out.

"You know that's a lie," Arthur turned around, holding the Spaniard's strong arms, and looked at him face to face. The Spaniard currently didn't have the usual spark on his olive green eyes. The smile had been disappeared. There's a strange, eerie aura that anyone can feel coming out from him. Usually people would back off, or shunned him, saying that he's scary as hell right in front of his face. But Arthur was unlike those people. He stayed, facing the Spaniard without any spark of fear. Instead, he gave out his calming and loving stare. Because, being angry or not, the Spaniard was still his Spaniard, the person he cared and loved so much.

Arthur placed both of his hands on the other's cheek. Begging Antonio to stare back at him. Antonio did, so he let out a small smile at him.

"You always care what other people think of you. You always put your smile and made other people happy to see you," Arthur said in a very loving voice.

"and that made me so fake,"

"Fake or not, you're still the Spaniard that cares other people a lot. That's a good thing. But you know, their thoughts of you won't change if you let out things that you hide,"

"Why would you be so sure?" Antonio looked at him, eyebrows crossed.

"Are you questioning why I am still by your side?"

Antonio blinked, mouth agape. For the first time of the entire evening, his expression softened.

Arthur looked at him, amused of the expression change. He was about to continue his statement, but then his lips were sealed. Antonio's lips crashed into his, kissing him so hungrily, arms holding his waist firmly.

Arthur kissed back immediately. Hands stroking his hair, pulling him closer and closer.

"I can't change that," the kiss had broke, yet they still holding each other close. Antonio's olive green eyes stared directly on Arthur's emerald who stared back at him with questions. "With you, I can do what I want, I can be myself. Don't make me to change that. I just wantyou to know. Only _you_," he embraced Arthur tightly and returned on kissing him back.

Antonio's clothes were soaked, but Arthur didn't felt anything except the heat on his own cheeks from hearing those words. He didn't say more words. If that's the reason, for being just the only one for him, why should he complain?

(*******)

The rain were almost gone. Arthur looked outside from the huge windows his flat had, while both hands holding a cup. One cup of tea for him, and one cup of black coffee. The tea was cinammon, perfect for the rainy weather. While Antonio, he liked the bitterness of black coffee, especially when he's mad.

"Why do you sit so faraway?"

Antonio asked when he just gave him the cup and was about to sit on the sofa. He shrugged and answered, "You still have a foul mood,"

Antonio just scowled and captured Arthur on his arms when the Brit sat on his side.

"What is it then? Why so angry?"

"I already said it, I hate everyone. Especially Alfonso,"

"Brother fight again,"

"Yes, so lets not talk about it," Antonio said, and once again hiding his face on Arthur's neck, snuggling and cuddling.

"Then drink your coffee. It will make you better,"

For the next few hours they spent the evening cuddling and drinking the content of their cup.

(*********)

The sun had set half an hour ago. Antonio released Arthur, breaking the cuddle, he looked up on the large windows. One of many reasons he liked to visit Arthur in his flat in London was because of these windows. They were really large and clear. It was really easy to observe the sky, to view the clouds, the weather change, the sun. It felt so close and real. When the clouds changing colours, went dark if going to rain, went so clear and bright when the sun shone. When the drops of rain hit the glass, it felt like it was going to hit him, but it's not, it just felt so real. The windows were facing west, so they can see the sunset. It was truly beautiful when the rays of orange light dispersed through the glass, and covered everything inside. They had it half an hour ago, luckily the rain already gone for a while so they could bask in the ray of lights. Antonio's mood lightened just to see these changes outside the window.

He sat up, fixing his clothes, "It's dark already. Time for me to go,"

He looked at Arthur and saw the perplexed look the Brit made. That's odd.

"You're leaving, Anthony?"

"_Si_, something wrong, _Amor_?" he asked, being confused as well. Arthur must've known that they can't spend time together for long. Especially he's the one who ditched all his work just because he's pissed, then flew to London. Is he mad? While confused, Antonio questioned himself and thought of many possibilities that made his Brit mad. Was it because the thing he said earlier? About not wanting to change, and just want Arthur for him alone. If that so, then he realised he had being selfish.

"Now, now, what's with that thinking?"

Antonio blinked, looking at Arthur with more confusion.

"No, I am not mad at you, Love. It's just.." Arthur hesitated, he leaned down to collect Antonio's cup. "I thought you were here to stay. But I was completely wrong,"

That didn't wash Antonio's confusion away. He placed his hand on the other's shoulder, looking at the other at the eyes. "Why did you thought I would stay?" They both know that there's no such thing as 'staying' except they were on holiday, or they already had permission from their PMs.

"Then you must've forgot. Tomorrow is a big day, you know!" Arthur looked at him, smiling.

"Tomorrow? Big day?" Antonio's eyebrows were raised.

Arthur smiled widely, ohh it's fun playing secrets! But well, it had to end. "Wembley! Champions league!"

Hearing that, Antonio widened his eyes in realisation.

"The German final! I understand you forgot because you barely care. Why I had my hopes up for watching the final with you,"

"Wait, you would watch? It's the_ German_ final! There's none of your team!" Antonio tightened his grip on Arthur's shoulder.

"And so? Indeed, my teams barely made the quarter finals. But that doesn't mean I could just pass this one! It's the champions league. Also for you, just because both of your best teams lost against them doesn't mean you should hate the outcome of this league,"

Antonio's eyebrows crossed, anger surging. "So yes, I am not going and watch that stupid final. You're still going? With who?"

"With who I watch is clearly my business, not yours," Arthur placed his fingers on his chin, looking up at Antonio without fear. "Though I'll give you the hint. With a muscular German, or a very pretty Belgian," Arthur said with so much tease in his voice. It made Antonio pushed him back to the couch.

With Antonio towering him, it didn't made him frightened, instead he looked at the Spaniard with a death glare.

Antonio, not saying anything, sending the glare back.

Both glaring at each other for almost 3 minutes, until Antonio broke off with some words,

"Fine, you win. I'll go with you,"

Arthur leaned back, holding his stomach and releasing his laughter. Fun to be him!

[**********]

[Brace yourself. Next chapter is about football (or soccer in your language)!]


End file.
